Arkeyan Governor Saga: Magical Mystery Cure
by D.J. Scales
Summary: The Race for the Eternal Sources heats up as Malefor has spread a deadly super virus infecting everyone who ever crossed the Popular Posse including their own Parents. Now the Arkeyans must find the Eternal Magic Source and crush the virus before all is lost as Luna gets closer to making sure either herself or Bai Tsa rule as as Queen Magus High. Set after Demon Mutate Saga Wally.
1. Malefor's Offer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire

**Arkeyan Governor Saga: Magical Mystery Cure **

**Malefor's Offer **

It was evening over on Avalong. Malefor managed to sneak into the Avalon Castle Dungeons. He was looking for somebody important. He then found the cell of the Goblins and their leader, Prince Froggo.

"Prince Froggo, a thousand pardons but I wish to tlak business," Malefor said, "Namely I'm going to borrow your army and attack the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and the Arkeyan Robot Empire."

"The Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and the Arkeyan Robot Empire, Good luck with that," Circe said from her own cell, "The last time an attack was made on the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire it failed and the party responsible was brutally defeated and slaguthered."

"Apprantely the Arkeyans aren't that tough," The Dark Master countered, "The Giants defeated the Arkeyan Robot Empire by defeating the Arkeyan Robot King and removing the source of his power which in turn caused the robot leigons to fall silent."

"Except the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire still thrives and Right now they unofficially rule all of Skylands," Shade said flowating before noticing Malefor, "Malefor glad to see you're back in the land of the living again. The years have been kind to you."

"Never mind the small talk," Baldro stated, "Malefor said something about using our Goblin Army."

"If Malefor wants the army he'll need the keys to open the gates that imprison them," Illry soke, "And unfortunately the JTeens have the keys."

Hearing that gave Malefor an idea of how to prove he was serious and to show why he was called the Dark Master back in his world.

"What if I told you I could personally steal the keys and get the army?" Malefor asked.

"The keys are heavily guarded by the JTeens," Mump reminded, "Stealing them won't be an easy task. However, if you can do it then we'll believe your reputation as the Dark Master and believe that you're not kidding around.'

Illry, Baldro, and Froggo looked at Mump in shock for making suck a suggestion but then looked at him proudly for coming up with such a plan.

"Very well then I accept yoru challenge," Malefor said, "But first I have to take care of some business. Shade care to join me?"

"Yes Malefor I'm right behind you," Shade said floating beside Malefor as the duo left the Dungons leaving the Goblins to talk.

"Mump what were you thinking?" Illry aasked.

"I have to agree with my brother on this," Baldro added, "Betting against a dragon is very dangerous and if you're not careful that can land you burned to a crisp."

"Think about this for a minute," Mump said, "If Malefor pulls this off we get the Goblin Army free and he might be able to convince Tchang Zu to get us out early. If we're lucky we can convince Malefor to join us."

The goblins saw what Mump was thinking but Froggo had to interrupt.

"Provided this actually works, the JTeens aren't so easily defeated and won't just leave the keys unguarded," Froggo reminded, "However if Malefor pulls this off then we can go with Mump's idea and let him join Tchang Zu's group."

Malefor meanwhile was flying through San Fran in broad daylight with Shade on his back. The Dark Master had given her a human form so she could act as the intermediary between him and the humans he was looking for.

"Tell me again why you gave me a human form resembling my host body?" Shade asked as she resembled Wanda only in Egyptian clothes of the 21st century.

"Because I need somebody to act at the intermediary between me and the human help I'm going to require," Malefor stated before looking down, "And I know where to begin."

Malefor and Shade landed in the park behind a tree as they saw Stacey, Mikey and Wanda discussing the problems they had with their parents as well as the recent problems that Rose, Sara, and Luna caused them though they didn't know that Rose Sara and Luna were Arkeyans.

"Those blasted twins have been making our lives hell," Stacey shouted, "I swear I'll tear them limb from limb when I get my hands on them and on Colleen and those geeks."

"They're gonna suffer for all the beatdowns that their blasted friends gave us," Mikey hissed, "Ever since they showed up my dad's been making us run more laps to make us to tired to bully anybody for the last several week and I've had it," Mikey snarled, "Somebody needs to make them all pay."

"You got that right," Wanda growled punching her left palm with her right fist, "I'm sick of writing apology letters to those losers!"

"Funny you three should mention that," Shade said stepping out from behind the tree before the trio. "I can help you do just that and tell you al about those who've been working you like slaves. I can even make sure that your parents will never get in your way ever again."

"Who are you?" Wanda asked, "And why do you look a lot like me?"

"My apologies my name is Shade," Shade introduced herself, "I'm here on behalf of my boss Malefor who wants to help you get revenge upon everyone whoever crossed you."

"It'd be nice to make everyone suffer for everything that happened to us," Stacey said, "And does this Malefor have enough power to make that happen?"

"He has more than enough power to help you and the rest of your posse overcome your parents rules and orders once and for all."

"What do we have to do?" Mikey asked, "What do you want?"

"All we ask is that you be our eyes and our ears in Magus High," Shade said before putting in her cellphone number inside Stacey, Mikey and Wanda's cellphones, "If you need me I'm only a phone call away and this is for the rest of your group as well.."

Stacey, Mikey, and Wanda all were interested in Shade's offer as she continued telling them all they needed to do for the time being and what she'd need from them in a later time before leaving.

Once Shade returned to Malefor the duo returned to the Skies.

"So did you gain their trust?" Malefor asked, "We need them to spy on the JTeens. Namely we need Stacey to steal the Fire Key for us from Ice."

"Don't worry I told Stacey I'd pay her a hefty sum of she got me the key," Shade said, "Now speaking of which we better go find her Victorian Era London Counterpart Devitra. She's sure to be expecting us."

On board the Phantom Tide Devitra was busy searching for the remaining Eternal Sources.

"How hard is it to find the other four Eternal Sources?" Devitra gumbled before hearing the sounds of wings hit the deck.

"You know it would be easier if we could just force the Eternal Sources to reveal themselves," Shade said causing Devitra to turn round and see her old friend.

"Shade long time no see how have you been?"

"Since Tchang Zu banished us back to where we came from its been dull but Malefor pulled me back to this plane to help him get the Eternal Magic Source."

"The Eternal Magic Source?" Devitra asked confused, "That's one of the remaining sources that have yet to be found."

"I know how to find it and how to make it activate," Malefor said, "Certain Eternal Sources trigger when the Arkeyans need them most so let's create a powerful super virus and infected the parents of the Popular Posse with it that can only be cured with the power of the Eternal Magic Source."

"Forget infecting the parents we infect the entire planet with this virus," Shade suggested, "A global crisis should certainly force the Eternal Magic Source to reveal itself."

"And when it does then we can steal it and enslave the entire planet," Devitra laughed maliciously before Shade joined her in the laughter.

Malefor remained stoic knowing he had to get to work on the virus. He could also sense that Kaos, Hektore, and Frightbeard were watching but he knew he had to let them knowing that he was acting as the intermediary between them and Tchang Zu. The Dark Master then smiled maliciously as he had other plans to not only make sure Kaos' plans succeeded but to also step in should they fail.


	2. Positions Politics and Viruses

**Positions Politics and Viruses**

Next day at school, Luna was enjoying gym class and even more so by showing up the brat pack. Ice and the others were very impressed with the new girl's skills and abilities.

"Luna's doing well in gym class dudes and here's the best part," Ice pointed out, "She's even talked my ma into making my bratty sis do something more than cheerleading. Luna's even used her magic to silence the banshee when I'm stuck at home with her."

"The Arkeyans coming to earth and Princess Luna of the Cosmic Arkeyans enrolling in school have been the best thing that's happened to us and to Magus High," Drago added, "Luna's even beaten down the brat pack and humiliating them on a constant daily basis."

"Speaking of Luna where is she?" Chrissie asked, "I thought she'd be here by now."

Normally Luna would be the first one out the lockers and ready for Gym Class to begin.

"Luna's talking to the coach about something important," Cody informed, "She wouldn't tell me what it was but she said that it was about the School Football Team and the Cheerleading Squad."

"From what you said Luna sounds like she's hoping to convince the coach to kick that big ape off the football team," Colleen said, "I do hope this works."

"If we're lucky she can even convince the coach to kick the brat off the Cheerleading squad," Bai Tsa laughed, "That should bring Luna one step closer to taking down the queen of Magus High and overthrowing her once and for all."

"Once Luna pulls this off she'll be the head cheerleader," Hsi Wu said before adding, "I wonder if she's single."

While Bai Tsa and the JTeens were talking, Luna was talking to the Coach about Lee's performance, Cody being his finest student, the Football Team and the cheerleading squad.

"Now coach as I told you before Cody is your finest student and thanks to him and Ventus, Lee is doing much better in gym than before but that's not the main reason I'm having this discussion," Luna said, "I'm here to tell you to kick that brat, Stacey, off the cheerleading squad and your stupid ape son, Mikey, off the football team because of their bad grades and their bad behavior once and for all!"

"I should've done that long ago Luna and I'd like to but where am I gonna find another Quarterback or another cheerleader?" Mr. Collins asked.

"What about Cody? What's wrong with him? He'd make a great Quarterback and a far better one than your stupid ape son ever could. As for the cheerleader vacancy I could easily take Stacey's place on the squad. After all you said that Cody's your finest student and I'm your second finest student."

"I'll think about it and I'll let you know what I'm going to do."

Luna heard that before and knew to hope for the best but prepare for the worst. She then went on to tell Mr. Collins about being more decisive in his life and that no matter how much stress he had in his life the coach had to suck it up and get even tougher or she'd personally bring Kira and Terrador in to talk some sense into him. Luna knew she had another discussion scheduled with Sophie but that was after school let out.

Meanwhile at the twins Mansion the Arkeyan Governors were watching the meeting. Adinda was in Skylands looking up all the information she could on the Chest of Exile.

"Alright Luna, that's what I'm talking about," Kira cheered, "Way to use me as a threat."

"Are you sure we should be celebrating right now Kira?" Techno asked.

"Techno is right Luna still has a long way to go," Ventus pointed out, "She hasn't become the new Queen of Magus High yet."

"We know that Ventus but we can be happy for the progress that Luna has made so far in making sure that either herself or Bai Tsa take the brat's crown and throw her in Social Siberia," Shasta said before adding with a sultry tone, "And speaking of Progress Ventus I think it's time we made some more progress on our relationship."

Before Kira or Techno could ask Ventus and Shasta kissed each other passionately and disappeared in a heart shaped fire tornado leaving both the Phantom Arkeyan Queen and the Mechanist Arkeyan King confused.

"Okay that was weird," Kira said, "But not surprising. Ventus and Shasta are deeply in love with each other."

"They remind me of the love that Celestia and I share when we spend time together," Techno said thinking of the Cosmic Arkeyan Queen.

Adinda and the four Arkeyan Sorceress Queens walked over to the two Governors with equally confused expressions on their faces except for Adinda who knew what was going on.

"What was that about?" Reina asked, "Shasta and Ventus left in a heart shaped tornado of fire and wind after they kissed."

"That right there is a symbol," Adinda said, "Of the love that Ventus and Shasta share for each other."

"Love? Not to sound rude but are Ventus and Shasta dating?" sara asked confused, "I didn't know Arkeyans Governors could date each other. I thought they usually dated members of the Arkeyans they rule over."

"It would seem there is a lot we don't know about our own race," Rose sighed before adding, "How are we supposed to be the leaders of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire if we know so little about our own race."

"That's why all four of us are Arkeyan Sorceress Queens," Rita spoke up referring to herself, Reina, Rose, and Sara in order to comfort her younger sisters, "The four of us are meant to help each other rule the empire and the Governors are also meant to help and protect us."

Rose and Sara smiled at their older sisters' words and knew she had a point.

"Thanks for helping us see that Rose and I don't have to rule the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire Alone," Sara said kindly, "I was worried for a moment that Rose and I would have to do it alone."

"That's why we're a team," Reina pointed out, "Together everyone achieves more. The Arkeyan Sorcerer King, The Arkeyan Sorceress Queen, The Arkeyan Robot, King, and the Arkeyan Governors all make up the ruling body of the Arkeyan Empire."

"What about Adinda?" Rose asked, "Where do she and the Mystic Arkeyans fit in the Arkeyan Governing System?"

"As the Mystic Arkeyan Queen me and my fellow Mystic Arkeyans act as judges and we study religion and culture," Adinda said, "You can think of us as the Judicial Branch of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire. As the Head Mystic Arkeyan It's my job to keep the eight Arkeyan Governors from going too far when they make or carry out laws."

"You mean the Governors are the ones who make the laws?" Sara asked shocked.

"Actually it's more like the governors carryout and enforce the laws that the king makes most of the time but sometimes they can make laws as well," Reina said, "The Arkeyan Political System is very similar to the Constitution of the United States of America except that the leaders of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire have to be born into the role and serve for life. The Powers of Congress are also shared by the Royal Arkeyan family and the Governors."

"Glad to know that's one less concern to worry about," Sara pointed out, "Now let's check in on Luna and see what's she's up to."

The Arkeyan sorceress Queens and the Mystic Arkeyan Queen headed inside the mansion to check on Luna with Kira and Techno following. Techno returned to his lab to try and find the remaining Eternal Sources while Kira headed off to the Dojo. As she did so Adinda noticed Kira's airy look during the conversation. The Mystic Arkeyan Queen knew full well that the only time The Phantom Arkeyan Queen had that look she was in deep thought.

"Something on your mind Kira?" Adinda asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What are you my therapist?" Kira growled before answering Adinda anyway, "If you must know, then I'm questioning Ventus and Shasta's relationship."

"You have a problem with Ventus and Shasta's relationship?"

"My only problem with it is that they're on another date and one of the Eternal Sources could activate at any time."

"If that's your only problem Kira then relax," Rose said, "Eternal Source retrieval Missions only require three governors and we already told Ventus and Shasta they can have the day off considering that Devitra ruined their previous day off."

"Speaking of days off Kira that reminds me," Sara said, "You're due for your physical today so you'd better get going."

Kira left without a word after getting into something more comfortable. As she did though, the alarms began blaring inside the mansion as Aqua arrived wearing nothing but a towel around her hair and her body.

"Alright what happened?" The Aquatic Arkeyan Queen asked annoyed, "Did somebody burn something again?"

"No this is much worse," Celestia said running into the room, "A deadly super virus has been unleashed across the entire planet. Mr. Collins is among the victims."

"Can this get any worse?" Rita groaned as Techno arrived later.

"Unfortunately it gets much worse," Techno said, "Malefor personally Tori, Officer Walker and Mr. Collins' wife leaving them with very severe third degree burns and he burned down Tori's business to the ground."

Techno then showed the group a news report of the Dark Master burning the people in question as well as the business in question.

"Great there's no telling how much Devitra's going to force the other small businesses to pay now that Malefor burned the business to the ground," Reina said, "What do we do?"

"For now we watch the news report and try to slow down the virus," Rose said, "And hope we can find the next Eternal Source in time."

The other Arkeyans all agreed to that knowing there was not much else they could do except try to find a cure before the virus infected the entire planet.


	3. The Eternal Magic Source

**The Eternal Magic Source**

The Arkeyans were getting their gear and their weapons ready for the big battle as they knew that the Eternal Magic source could activate at any time and they needed to be ready. Flora was in her garden picking some plants which Aqua was watering for her. She was also working on an antidote to counter the third degree burns caused by Malefor's Convexity Fire Breath.

"Flora, tell me again why you wanted plants that are usually used to treat burns?" Aqua asked, "Why can't I just use the Eternal Water Source to treat the brat pack's parents?"

"Malefor's Convexity Fire Breath has given them numerous severe 3rd degree burns Aqua," Flora said, "Treating them using the Eternal Water Source wont work this time. Because of his magic, Malefor has made it so that any water applied to the burns turns into salt water and will cause more pain than usual so that makes use of the Eternal Water Source in this situation out of the question."

"So what are we supposed to do? Sit here and wait for the Eternal Magic Source to reveal itself?"

"I'm afraid we have to. It may seem cold but there's nothing else we can do right now."

Aqua sighed knowing that Flora was right as they continued working on the remedy to cure the burns. The Aquatic Arkeyan Governess knew full well that the Botany Arkeyan Governess had a point about Malefor's powers.

Meanwhile Terrador, Techno, and Celestia were in the living room looking for possible locations of the Eternal Magic Source. Rose, Sara, Reina, and Rita were also searching the books when the Eternal Magic Source appeared on Screen.

"The Eternal Magic Source," Sara said, "The Original Source of all creations and the strongest of all the Eternal Sources."

"Where's the Eternal Magic Source?" Rose asked, "We can't go looking for it if we don't have a clue on where it is."

The Screen then showed it was on Avalon before it vanished. The Screen then showed that the Eternal Magic Source was hidden in Scotland near its capital. The Screen then showed that a Vial of Quicksilver being poured into Celestia's staff.

"According to the screen, the Eternal Magic Source was on Avalon before it went to Scotland," Techno spoke before asking, "But what I'd like to know is how one of the Eternal Sources stayed on Avalon for that long before vanishing?"

"My guess is that Avalon is the birthplace of all magic in this world so that would explain why the Eternal Magic Source remained there before it ended up in Scotland," Terrador guessed, "Like Eon and the Weapon Master said, it's the Original Source of all creation and the very essence of Skylands so somebody had to chuck it to Scotland. Whoever did so I have no clue."

"Either way we better get going," Rita said grabbing one of the seven hiking bags located on the table, "The longer we sit here the stronger the virus gets."

"Rita's right," Reina added, "Kaos and Malefor are sure to use the Eternal Magic Source to make the super virus even deadlier to the point where not even the Arkeyans can survive it."

"Kaos is sure to use it to eliminate the parents of the brat pack. Namely he'll use it to eliminate Tori the same way Vlad the Impaler did to his enemies," Celesita reminded, "Remember Tori was the one who filed for divorce in the first place after she found out that Valmont was a criminal so the brat says its her fault for the change in lifestyle. The brat also blames Ice as well since it was his testimony that gave Tori custody of the kids by the courts."

"If you ask me then the courts should've barred Valmont from seeing his bratty little prince or Ice forever," Luna said walking in with Maria and Yukie by her side, "That to me sounds like the best situation but Captain Black was too weak to do so and instead gave him more visitation rights. I'm gonna beat him to a pulp for doing that."

"Calm down Luna, I'm as pissed off about that as you are," Flora said as she and Aqua walked in, "The entire Arkeyan Empire is pissed off as well and we've all decided that we're all going to talk sense into Captain Black."

"Actually Kira would suggest that we beat some sense into Captain Black but we have another issue," Aqua said, "What is Luna doing here? I thought she was still in school."

"The virus caused school to close again," Maria spoke up, "Luna couldn't cast a quarantine spell in time."

"As of now the virus is spreading fast. You better get going now before it destroys the planet," Yukie advised as Celestia, Techno, Terrador and the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens left for Scotland.

Meanwhile on the Phantom Tide, Captain Frightbeard invited Tchang Zu on board for an audience in person.

"Malefor's virus is doing what he said it would do?" Tchang Zu asked as the Dark master stepped in.

"All that and more," Malefor said, "I even took a sample of it before it vanished from Avalon for a little insurance policy should your father find out you're behind everything that's happened."

"Malefor's the best there is," Captain Frightbeard said, "What I don't get is why you didn't hire him to wipe out the JTeens at the first chance you had?"

"I was stuck in the underworld at the time," Malefor said, "Anyway if this doesn't work then I've got 37 more well thought out plans to help you take over Avalon, help Kaos take over Skylands and enslave the human race."

Tchang Zu smiled sinisterly before leaving just before Kaos and Hektore walked in.

"So I hear you're planning on helping Kaos rule Skylands," Hektore sneered, "Never pegged you as the nice type?"

"Only because Kaos freed me from that blasted Arkeyan Curse," Malefor said, "As for the plan lets just say that it involves a certain crystal. The Arkeyan Crystal to be precise."

"The Arkeyan Crystal?" Kaos asked before sounding interested, "What's the plan to get it?"

"Let's just say I have a plan in motion to get it," Malefor said, "And it involves one of my Lieutenants."

The four villains all laughed loudly at Malefor's evil scheme as they sailed the Phantom Tide to Scotland.


	4. Scotland

**Scotland **

The Arkeyans arrived in Scotland, the town of Edinburgh to be precise. Right now they were at one of the local pubs enjoying some lunch.

"Now this is what I call a great meal," Terrador said, "Who knew the Scottish were good cooks though I'm questioning their decision on serving haggis."

"The one dish that's usually made most people squeamish by presentation alone," Techno said, "I can see where they're coming from. Haggis isn't a pleasant dish most people would consider eating."

"Considering the ingredients used to make haggis I can understand," Celestia commented, "However something tells me that Kira would love eating Haggis or anything similar to Haggis."

"I bet she'd enjoy feeding it to the brat," Rita said before adding with an evil grin, "Let's make the brat pack eat haggis for lunch and dinner tonight."

"Maybe we can make them eat some offal and Balut eggs," Reina suggested, "And to drive home the point let's make the brat pack eat black pudding dishes from all over the world. Who agrees with that part of the plan?"

The Arkeyans present all agreed with that idea before Sara spoke up.

"I'm all for that idea as well and I'm in favor of giving Kira the recipes to all the black pudding dishes but we need to find the Eternal Magic Source before Kaos, Hektore, Malefor, and Captain Frightbeard do." Sara reminded.

"Funny you should mention that," Rose said chowing down on some Fish and chips, "I found a lead on the Eternal Magic Source. One of the Locals said that they saw a purple star like object floating near the outskirts of town. If we leave after we eat then we should get a lead on the Eternal Magic Source."

"Then we better hurry," Terrador said, "Kaos and Malefor probably saw the new Sign-Shaming punishment Mr. Collins put on Mikey as well as demoting the punk to water boy for two weeks so there's no telling what the Dark Master's going to do to retaliate. All I know is that Malefor's going to pay him out in a big way."

Terrador had every reason to worry for Mr. Collins was heading for trouble. Mr. Collins was about to finish up his lunch break when he ran smack dab into a pissed off Malefor and an equally pissed off pack of Trolls, Drow, and Cyclopes all of which were armed with torches and fire based weapons.

"Can I help you in some way?" Mr. Collins asked nervously knowing full well he had to tread carefully before the giant purple dragon attacked.

"Actually that won't be necessary," Malefor said calmly before adding, "Now burn to ashes."

Without warning the Dark Master let loose his Convexity Fire Breath and burned the coach on the spot leaving him with extremely painful 3rd Degree burns. On board the Phantom Tide, Kaos Hektore, and Captain Fright beard watched the Scene via a portal and gasped. They were shocked and stunned at the sheer strength of Malefor's power by burning the coach. The three of them didn't know what to think at first before they shook off the shocked looks and made comments.

"Remind me not to piss Malefor off;" Hektore said stunned and shocked in awe, "He could burn down entire armies to a crisp and us if we're not careful. Angering him is dangerous."

"Dangerous is the biggest understatement of all existence to describe Malefor and his power," Kaos said, "There's a reason he's so powerful. If he wanted to, he could rule all of Avalon or the entire universe or even all of time and space itself."

"And loot anyone or anything that gets in his way," Frightbeard added, "I vote we have him torch Tchang Zu's family and the JTeens as well. That should drive home a point."

"And the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire if we're lucky," Malefor said having returned so quickly, "I couldn't help but overhear the three of you talking about me. So what's this I hear about me burning all of our enemies and their allies to a crisp?"

"We're talking about how we could burn the JTeens, The Popular Posse's Parents and everyone who ever crossed the Popular Posse and us once and for all," Kaos said maliciously. "We'll even burn the Arkeyan Empire down to the ground."

"We were even going to have Frightbeard present this idea to Tchang Zu and see if we could get you to burn Xua Wing and the entire family save for Tchang Zu to cinders." Frightbeard suggested.

"So what do you think of the idea?" Hektore asked.

"I think that the idea is actually a good one," Malefor pointed out, "One that's worthy of presentation provided we iron out a few details."

Kaos and company had no need to do that as Tchang Zu was watching everything via magic mirror and they saw he was already pleased with how Malefor was doing his job as the intermediary between him and Frightbeard as well as the idea of burning down his relatives once and for all incase Muir's Demon Mutates failed to do so.

Over in the Arkeyan Mansion, Kira had returned from her physical and found Aqua and Flora watching the news in the living room. She also saw Luna, Maria, and Yukie doing some homework and a few extra credit assignments and needless to say Kira had questions as to where everyone else was.

"Where is everyone else?" Kira asked, "Did the next Eternal Source reveal itself yet?"

"The Eternal Magic Source revealed itself Kira," Aqua said, "Malefor unleashed a nasty super virus on the planet to find it. I have to say this; it was a dangerous yet somewhat ingenious plan to reveal the Eternal Magic Source."

"I take it the situation gets much worse than this?" Kira asked already knowing the answer.

"Malefor has also burned three of the brat pack's parents," Flora said, "He's trying to send a powerful and dangerous point across."

"And what point would that be?" Maria asked knowing that it wouldn't be good news. "What's Malefor trying to do?"

"Malefor is making a very dangerous point," Luna said as the TV showed Mr. Collin's alive but badly burned. "He will personally eliminate anybody who crosses him, Kaos or Kaos' clients."

"Then we better get going and fast," Yukie said, "Aqua, Flora, Take the remedy you've been working on and get to the hospital. Hopefully that should heal up the burns till Celestia arrives with the Eternal Magic Source."

"Why doesn't Aqua just use the Eternal Water Source or some of her magic?" Luna asked. "That should settle things."

"Malefor cursed the parents so that any water turns into salt water causing even more pain," Kira said, "If we don't do something fast the underworld's going to be getting three new residents."

Kira, Flora and Aqua left for the hospital with the remedy to reverse the damage done by Malefor.


	5. Scottish Magical Music

**Scottish Magical Music**

Over in Scotland the Arkeyans were still looking for the Eternal Magic Source when Terrador got a call from Flora on an update of the situation involving the virus and the cure to counter it. Needless to say from the Gaia Arkeyan Governor's facial expression the group knew it was bad news.

"Guys we better hurry, Malefor just burned the Gym Teacher badly," Terrador said as the group continued walking, "Somehow I knew sign-shaming his jerk jock son and demoting him to water boy was gonna get the coach burned to a crisp. Kaos is more vengeful than we thought."

"We should get to the Eternal Magic Source soon," Techno said, "Celestia should be able to use the Eternal Source to reverse the virus."

"Not to mention cure the burn victims," Rose added, "We still need to undo Malefor's convexity flames."

"Assuming we can find the Eternal Magic Source before the forces of Darkness do," Rita reminded, "Malefor's after the Eternal Source and he's got swarms of Shadowkhan to search all of Scotland to find it."

Celestia was about to comment but the sound of bagpipe music interrupted her thoughts. The group also heard the bagpipe music and found that it was coming from a village getting ready for a festival but that wasn't all they found. They found the Eternal Magic Source on top of a pole and there was a safety net around the pole.

"Well I'll be stunned," Celestia said, "The Eternal Magic Source."

"It's right here and we didn't even know it," Reina said, "Until now."

"That was pretty much the easiest source to locate," Sara said, "Ironic that we had to go through the Arkeyan Armory to find it the last time."

"Either way lets just let Celestia get the Eternal Source and Go before the Phantom Tide sails into view," Techno said handing Celestia her staff, "Provided Celestia remembered to bring the Quicksilver, the key ingredient that will allow her staff to accept the Eternal Magic Source."

"Of course I remembered to bring the Quicksilver," Celestia said presenting the vial of Silver oil, As the Cosmic Arkeyan Governess I'm supposed to know this stuff. It comes with the job description."

Either way how are we supposed to get the Eternal Source without drawing attention?" Terrador asked as a Scottish man climbed the pole.

The group saw that he almost made it to the top and as he touched the Eternal Magic Source it zapped him slightly causing him to fall onto a bed of pillow that appeared on to the safety net which were surprisingly strong enough to hold the climber's weight.

"There goes another one," Said a bagpipe player, "he almost had it too."

"What do you mean he almost had it?" Rose asked, "What's going on?"

"What I mean is that there's a climbing contest going on," The bagpipe player said, "The Price is whoever gets that ball of energy without being thrown back claims it as the prize."

"Then in that case I'm gonna enter and win," Celestia announded, "I've been doing some rock climbing and I'm ready to test my skills."

'IN that case Celestia good luck," Rose said, "Just remember to keep focused and you'll climb to the top."

Celestia nodded at her leader's advice and handed her shoes to Techno who in turn handed her some Climbing boots Celestia then walked to the climbing pole and began climbing. As she did so the same bagpipe player made another comment about the Cosmic Arkeyan Governor's performance.

"Looks like the lass is doing well today," The bagpipe player said.

The Arkeyans were all watching Celestia and they heard that coment. The governors were also hoping that Flora and Aqua were having any luck reversing the damage done to everyone whoever crossed or disciplined the brat pack by Malefor's Convexity Fire Breath.

Over at the Hospital Kira, Flora, and Aqua watched as Lucida Vegas was wheeled into the hospital room on a stretcher. Jackie was also on a stretcher and both of them were sporting severe 3rd degree burns. Needless to say the three governors were shocked at the damage that both Malefor and the virus were doing and they saw for themselves what message Malefor was sending.

"The Virus is getting wosre and so are Malefor's attacks. He's burning anyone and everyone who cross the brat pack or even so much as attempted to do so," Flora said seeing the full extent of Malefor's fury, "Though I have no clue what Detective Vegas did to get Malefor's full wrath. I understand Jackie but what did she do?"

"Lucy threatened to tell Officer Walker that his brat daughter was tormenting a stalking victim," Kira stated bored, "By burning her this badly Malefor is driving home a dangerous point, anybody and everyone who so much as even says anything back to the brat pack will get burned badly and to this degree and if they do it again Malefor's gonna burn them to a crisp."

"If Malefor is doing this to them then he's gonna come after us next," Aqua pointed out, "Don't forget we inflicted brutal punishments on the brat pack and the previous beatdowns that Luna and the other Arkeyans have been handing them so there's a very good chance Malefor's gonna destroy us. In fact Luna's even restarted our old bully beatdown business and should anybody commit a capital offense against the Arkeyan Empire or anybody we take in as an apprentice or surrogate relative then we're gonna screw peaceful means and resort to using brute force and only brute force from that point on!"

Kira and Aqua both said nothing knowing that aqua said the truth as the three of them got to work unaware of a chain of events that were to follow. On board the Phantom Tide Kaos and company were watching Malefor's latest attacks as the ship sailed towards Scotland and to the Eternal Magic Source, the Original Source of all creation. They however had a special guest on board the Phantom Tide one that would shock the heroes right to their bones.


	6. The Dark Master Strikes

**The Dark Master Strikes **

Back in Scotland, Celestia finished climbing to the top of the pole. She already had her staff on hand and the Quicksilver already loaded into it as she proceeded to claim the Eternal Magic Source.

"This Celestia is better than I expected," the bagpipe player said, "If I had to hazard a guess I'd say that Celestia and that purple energy orb were linked."

"That's one way of looking at it," Rita pointed out as Celestia finished absorbing the Eternal Magic Source into her staff, "Oh look Celestia has the Eternal Magic Source."

"Let's get out of here then," Rose said, "We've got what we came for so there's no reason for us to stick around. Unless somebody's got a second opinion."

"Actually Yessss," a voice hissed, "Surrender the Eternal Magic Source or elsse we'll destroy the planet."

The heroes all saw Malefor but this time he was joined by what appeared to be another Malefor on his right and another Malefor on his left. The group was left stunned at this site as the third Malefor looked like he flew a marathon.

"Since when did Malefor learn to replicate himself?" Techno asked.

"Either this must be one of Malefor's powers or he's got somebody masquerading themselves as him," Terrador said, "My Earth Guardian Namesake Terrador said that Malefor wasn't somebody to take lightly."

"Terrador is very smart. It's a wonder why his predecessor got his ass kicked by Frightbeard 10,000 years ago," the Third Malefor said, "Rock was an idiot and so was his entire family."

"Rock was my ancestor from 10,000 years ago so how would you even know that Malefor?" Terrador asked before adding, "Unless you're not really Malefor at all."

"The Malefor that said that is a fake or somebody who looks like him," Techno added, "Alright bub who are you really?"

The Malefor duplicates then shifted their forms as the Phantom Tide sailed into view of the heroes. This time they had a special guest on board as the Malefor Duplicates finished their transformations. The one on the left looked like a black undead element Dragon that resembled a wyvern and had blood red markings while the one on the right looked very different. This creature resembled a red feathered falcon with a huge beak and razor sharp blood red talons. The big clue was the pirate's attire that the bird wore. It was crimson red and stained with dye.

"Vathek and Flamebeard," Celestia hissed, "Why am I not surprised to see these two? They're a disgrace to Dragons and Falcons respectively."

"I see that the wench remembers us," Flamebeard mocked firing a torrent of flames from his mouth at the Cosmic Arkeyan Queen.

"Indeed she hassss," Vathek hissed, "It'll be fun roassssting her to a crissssp."

"You know these two from somewhere Celestia?" Rose questioned as she could tell that Celestia had some history with these two.

"I don't know much about Flamebeard or Vathek but I can tell you this," Celestia said, "Other than the fact that they're masters of fire they're also masters of flight. Shasta should know more about them considering that they're fire based lieutenants and that's her department."

"But they make great body doubes when you want somebody or something burned down to the ground." Malefor taunted, "Like all the San Fran Police Stations and all of Section 13 and everyone in them."

"Or that idiot whore of a new head cheerleader Princess Luna," Devitra yelled as she jumped down to the ground and landed on her two feet unharmed, "She actually convicned that bastard coach to kick my surrogate sister off the cheerleading squad and her friend Mikey off the football team for good."

"So Devitra and I burned her to a near crisp as payback for that and all the beatings she inflicted on our friends and clients, the Popular Posse," Shade taunted showing up next to her, "And that was after we got my soon to be surrogate sister, Wanda and all her friends to beat her down to a pulp and send her to a hospital. Not to mention what we did to those geeks as well."

"How does that feel you fat stupid ugly bitch?" Devitra taunted before noticing Celestia's anger, "Did I hit a nerve stupid whore?"

"Guys we might want to clear out right now," Terrador panicked noticing Celestia's rage, "Celestia's berserk button has been pressed and this'll get ugly."

"Ugly's putting it mildly Terrador," Reina said. "Welcome to the 9th Circle of hell would best describe it."

"Berserk Button?" Rose asked stunned, "What do you mean and what happened to trigger Celestia's berserk button?"

"You remember how Shasta attacked and burned everyone who dishonored the Arkeyan Empire by punishing Drago, Ice, and Cody for sending that brat to the tenderloins because she tortured your adoptive sister Maria?" Techno asked.

"How could we forget? Shasta was a difficult opponent to face and it took three Chi Wizards just to keep her busy. We had to use the Arkeyan neutra rope just to subdue her," Sara said, "Then Kira was so pissed lately that she attacked and beat the living daylights out of everyone who dishonored our race and even eliminated several others who committed that very same offense back in Skylands after that. Why do you ask?"

"Celestia's berserk buttion is Luna being attacked and when angered she'll not only destroy everyone who beat down luna but she'll personally beat to a pulp everyone and anyone who so much as even said or did anything for that spoiled rotton high maintenenced bitch and send them to the hospital beaten so badly it'll take a month to heal," Rita said

"As you can see our race is extremely brutal to those who cross us," Reina said as Celestia's eyes turn purple with rage and a dark purple aura glared up around her.

"You attacked my sister and dishonored our people," Celestia stated before roaring at the enemy. "I'LL TEAR YOU ALL APART!"

Celestia's fellow Arkeyans could only watch as she went ape shit on the enemy as Shadowkhan, Drow, Trolls and even Vathek, Flamebeard, Malefor, Devitra and Shade led the charge from the rear.

The other Arkeyans watched as Celestia continued tearing apart the entire enemy army single handedly and in every sense of the phrase.

"I didn't know Celestia had that kind of power," Rose said.

"You're telling me," Sara said, "I thought Shasta and Kira were scary when angered."

"Shasta and Kira are nothing next to Celestia," Rita said, "She's dangerous when angered."

"Oh look Celestia just broke Malefor, Vathek and Flambeard's wings," Reina said, "Now she's breaking all their bones as well as Devitra and Shade's."

"Perhaps we should sick her on the brat pack when this is over," Terrador said, "Their actions of picking on the weak are the reason we demanded them to endure a Bully Beatdown in the first place."

"So let's screw the peaceful methods and just use brute force form here on out," Techno said. "Nobody attacks one of our own without tasting our fury!"

"Alright I've had enough of this," Malefor shouted as he fired a blast of convexity energy at Celestia only for it to be deflected and for him to get beaten down to a pulp.

Soon the beating ended with broken bones, disfigured limbs, blood spilling out of massive injuries and a still pissed off Celestia who wasted no time using the Eternal Magic Source on the planet to destroy the Virus and warp the group back to the mansion but little did they know that Celestia's warpath had only just begun.


	7. Celestia's Warpath

**Celestia's Warpath **

Ventus and Shasta returned to the Arkeyan Mansion from their date wearing only bathrobes of their matching colors and the Eternal Sources they wielded. The couple then noticed the entire Cosmic Arkeyan Civilization gathering in the front yard beating up the brat pack. The screams of terror could be heard for miles as the army continued pounding away.

"I'm going to take a wild guess that Celestia's berserk button has been pressed," Ventus said as he and Shasta saw Kira munching on some freshly made black pudding links in hotdog buns, "And Kira's eating black pudding links like she's watching a movie right now."

"Hey guys you're just in time to watch Celestia beat the brat pack into a coma," Kira waved, "Want some hotdogs? They're good and I made them myself."

"Thanks for the fresh hotdogs Kira;" Shasta said eating a turkey dog, "Taste like chicken, now is there anything else you care to mention?"

"Actually there's more bad news, The Dark Master struck again," The Phantom Queen said, "Malefor roasted Valmont, and beat Jade and my surrogate niece Sophie to a pulp and that's only the tip of the iceberg. Malefor beat and slashed Valmont so badly that all his bones minus the head and the neck were in pieces and he was bleeding all over from the injuries. Valmont's in the intensive care unit and now he's so afraid of the Dark Master after seeing him rip a pig carcass in half, eating it and tearing the spine and bones out and using them to pick his teeth."

"Basically what Kira means is that thanks to Malefor's brutal display of force, Valmont's now so afraid of the Dark Master's wrath that he'll never punish or give orders to his bratty little whore of a princess ever again," Adinda said showing up with a still badly injured Luna, "I can't believe I got added to his hit list just for backing Tori up on her recent decisions and her treatment of that brat. Malefor's wrath has no bounds. He must be slain!"

"You and Tori were fools not to send that brat to the Tenderloins and leave her there from the beginning. That brat is too spoiled and high maintenance for the world. You should've eliminated her from the start Adinda," Kira sneered, "In fact you should've backed off and thrown that brat into my territory the Underworld of Skylands but now you tried to vouch for that brat and side with that skanky idiot Colleen. She's a disgrace to water elemental sorcerers and she got what she deserved at Shasta's hands. I was going to do this myself but Malefor beat me to it."

"Speaking of beatings we should get back to seeing my sis beat to a pulp Ice's evil banshee whore of a sis," Luna said as everyone saw that the Cosmic Arkeyan Civilization continued beating the brat pack to a pulp.

Celestia was in full slaughter mode as the brat pack's pounding continued. The other governors and the Sorceress Princess and Queens broke out the snacks and taped this for later. The governors were going to show this to Skylands and its people to drive home the point of what happens to anybody who dishonored the Arkeyan Empire.

"Remind me never to make Celestia mad," Maria said, "She's scarier than Malefor himself."

"She's the most powerful of the Arkeyan Governors," Yukie explained. "Only the Sorcerer Kings out ranked her and nobody other than our adoptive sisters' father, the previous Arkeyan Sorcerer King and Portal Master Eon have defeated Celestia in battle and that's when she's not flared up by fiery wrath. Trust me she's extremely dangerous."

Later that evening Portal Master Eon arrived to see the four Sorceress Queens. He had bad news written on his face and he wasn't here for idal chitchat. He could tell that the Arkeyans were gearing up for war as he observed the Cosmic Arkeyans continuing to beat the brat pack to a pulp.

"I take it that Celestia's recent continuing pounding of the brat pack has driven home a very dangerous point," Eon sighed, "I never expected that the situation would come to this so soon."

"Welcome to the Arkeyan Empire, "Rita said cynically, "Our race is the most powerful Civilization in all of Skylands and we drive home a dangerous lethal point, nobody attacks and/or dishonors the Arkeyan Empire and lives. Celestia's retaliation against the brat pack drove home this point."

"We Arkeyans are known for our extreme brutality and if Celestia proposed to kill the brat pack and their entire families save for Ice and Jimmy, I wouldn't lose a bit of sleep over the issue," Reina said, "As far as I'm concerned eliminating and killing may be the only way to settle this once and for all."

"You can't seriously be thinking of letting the governors destroy the entire brat pack and their families are you?" Sara asked, "I know they've caused us so many problems but let's remember all of Skylands already fears us as it is and from what I've heard in the magical community, all of Avalon fears us. Even the Demon Sorcerers are afraid to cross us and I don't blame them if we're not careful all of the Earth's population is gonna fear us."

"At this point we have no choice but to let the governors do as they please," Rose said, "Remember we lost the leadership challenge on the subject of fighting bullies after Kira kicked our asses in battle."

Eon sighed before speaking up, "Luna wanted me to tell you that she finally made head cheerleader and is now the captain of the soccer team. She impressed the coach enough with her skill and talent and thanks to her convincing speech he's finally going to kick the brat off the cheerleading squad and that big ape off the football team."

"That's good for Luna," Reina said, "This should help her in her plan to overthrow that brat as the queen of Magus High once and for all."

"She and Bai Tsa have become fast friends ever since she first showed up at the school," Yukie said as she and Maria walked in, "Considering the recent events and the fact that Bai Tsa enrolled to takedown the brat and overthrow her I'm not surprised they both have a common goal."

"Luna's been chomping at the chance to eliminate the brat and take over as the new Queen of Magus High since seeing the events of the Demon Chi hunt," Maria pointed out, "Ever since she dishonored and humiliated me in history class the Arkeyan Empire has been beating down the brat on a daily basis ever since Drago Ice, and Cody banished the brat to the tenderloins and Sara dumped manure on her. Celestia even added Shendu, Tso Lan, Colleen, Tori, and Neeta to her hit list just because they dishonored us even more."

"Speaking of which Celestia did beat them and the brat pack as well as everyone who got in Shasta's way of restoring honor to the Arkeyan Empire to near death," Eon said, "And that was with the use of her shadow form. She also beat Malefor and his group to a pulp and it was very interesting yet scary to watch, almost as scary as Wally pulling a Carrie with the Moon Demon Chi."

Over in Avalon, Dai Gui and Po Kong were watching via the Magic Mirror while they spoke about recent events involving the Arkeyan Empire."

"Most of our siblings and father have taken beating after beating from the Arkeyan Empire," Po Kong the Mountain Demon said, "Now Even Eon's considering that there's probably no other way to get through to the Arkeyans besides brute force."

"Tchang Zu's been laughing at us day and night because of it," Dai Gui groaned, "At this rate I may have to dart digging some graves or face the Arkeyans myself."

"I'm hoping and praying it doesn't come to either of those but if all else fails, we may have no choice but to beat the Arkeyans using brute force."

Po Kong and Dai Gui both sighed sadly as they knew full well it would take a miracle to save them from the wrath of the Arkeyan Empire should another offense be committed against them.

Over on board the Phantom Tide, Hektore, Kaos, and Frightbeard were watching the two demons via Kaos' Portal as they too were talking about recent events.

"At the rate this is going we migh twatn to lay low for a bit," Hektore suggested, "We saw Celestia brutally beat down Malefor, Flambeard and Vathek. It's only a matter of time till the Arkeyans torch us next."

"Relax will you," Kaos said presenting the Fire Key, "This battle wasn't a complete loss. Shade was able to get this after Stacey swiped it her back stabbing idiot Ice so we can not only use the fire key to find him or the other JTeens but we can give Malefor the proof he needs to use the Goblin Army to take over the world and all of Skylands."

Speaking of whom Malefor was healing up from his Injuries as he Vathek, and Flamebeard were having a conference with Tchang Zu via magic window.

"Impressive job so far Malefor," Tchang Zu praised, "You and your lieutenants have already gotten the Arkeyans so enraged that they beat down most of my family even my back stabbing asshole of a father."

"Thankssss for the compliment Tchang Zu," Vathek said, "Malefor's planssss work wondersssss."

"Indeed they do but there's still the matter of the JTeens," Flamebeard reminded, "So far three of Muir's Demon Mutates have been reverted back to humans and they failed to dispose of them."

"Patience Flamebeard," Malefor said, "Something tells me that the last Demon Mutate will be a big surprise to us all and that will the one to eliminate the JTeens once and for all and there's still the matter of the remaining three Eternal Sources."

Malefor had no idea how right he was as the quartet laughed maliciously all through the night.


End file.
